


Begegnung im Maisfeld

by Dúriel (Amancham)



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Male Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-03
Updated: 2003-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/D%C3%BAriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beim Spiel mit Freunden landet Pippin in den Maisfeldern von Bauer Maggot. Auf der Flucht stolpert er über Merry und die beiden freunden sich rasch an.<br/>Nur eine spaßige Überlegung, wie sich die beiden hätten kennelneren können. Und ja, ich weiß, dass es nicht so war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begegnung im Maisfeld

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Leider gehört mir nichts. Die Charaktere hat J.R.R. Tolkien vor mir erfunden. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus. Weder will ich damit Geld verdienen, noch behaupte ich, irgenwelche Rechte an den geborgten Inhalten zu haben. Diese Geschichte ist nur zum Spaß.

„Du bist mit Suchen dran!“ Und noch ehe Peregrin etwas erwidern konnte, liefen die anderen Kinder schon in alle Richtungen davon. Grummelnd hockte sich der junge Hobbit auf den Boden und legte die Stirn auf die Knie.

„Bin ich gar nicht! Ihr habt mich vorhin als letztes gefunden!“, maulte er noch vor sich hin, doch dann ergab er sich in sein Schicksal und fing an zu zählen. Als er den Kopf wieder hob, war alles still um ihn herum. Kein Rascheln verriet seine Spielgefährten, kein Tuscheln oder Flüstern war zu hören. Peregrin stand auf und streifte sich die Kleidung glatt. Sie waren im Spiel ein gutes Stück von der Siedlung abgekommen und näherten sich aus unerfindlichen Gründen immer mehr den Feldern. Seufzend stiefelte der junge Hobbit los und suchte nach den anderen.

~*~

Nach etwa 10 Minuten hatte er noch immer niemanden gefunden und blickte misstrauisch zu den Maisfeldern hinüber. „Oh bitte! Verstecken hinter Bäumen is eine Sache… aber ich renn doch nicht durch die Felder, um euch zu finden!“, maulte Peregrin vor sich hin. Irgendwie war das heute nicht sein Tag. Ein Kichern erklang, unweit des Weges im Maisfeld. Er hatte also richtig vermutet.

Als ein Rascheln verkündete, dass sich die Hobbitkinder aus dem Staub machen wollten, stürzte Peregrin sofort los und preschte zwischen die hohen Stiele der Maispflanzen, um endlich jemanden zu schnappen. Leider war er wohl zu langsam gewesen. Anstatt seiner Freunde, fand er nur weitere Maispflanzen. Peregrin drehte sich mehrmals um die eigene Achse, doch das half nichts. Anstatt seine Mitspieler zu finden, verlor er nun auch noch die Orientierung. Seufzend marschierte der junge Hobbit einfach drauf los. Irgendwo musste schließlich auch das größte Maisfeld ein Ende haben!

Er kam nicht weit, ehe ihn ein Geräusch zusammenzucken ließ. Lautes Knurren und Bellen, anschließend ein Schrei. Er erstarrte und blickte sich um. Das war ganz klar die Stimme von Bolgar gewesen… und er schrie voller Panik. Erst jetzt wurde Peregrin Tuk klar, in wessen Feldern sie sich aufhielten. Das Gebiet gehörte dem Bauern Maggot, der gegen kleine Diebe und Sünder mit großer Härte vorging. Erst vor kurzem hatte sein Vater erzählt, der Bauer habe sich jetzt einen Hund aus Bree angeschafft, ein riesiges Monster.

Panisch blickte sich Peregrin um und rannte dann Hals über Kopf los. Einige Reihen links von ihm erkannte er Esmeralda, die panisch floh, rechts von sich hörte er Bungo etwas rufen. Alle Kinder rannten in Panik umher und irgendwo hinter ihnen war ein Monster von einem Hund, mit scharfen Klauen und riesigen Zähnen, das sie jagte. Hals über Kopf schlug sich Peregrin nach links durch, in der Hoffnung, den Köter abzuschütteln. Er wollte eben um Hilfe rufen, als er über etwas stolperte und hart auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Eine Hand legte sich über seinen Mund und hinderte ihn am Aufschreien. „Pssst!“ zischte eine Stimme neben ihm. Peregrin wandte den Kopf herum. Der Hobbit, der dort auf dem Boden kauerte und ihn zu Fall gebracht hatte, war wohl aus der Gegend, er hatte ihn schon oft gesehen, doch gesprochen hatten sie noch nie miteinander.

„Bleib liegen und rühr dich nicht.“, zischte der fremde Junge. „Dann haben wir ne gute Chance, dass Cotton hinter den anderen her rennt und uns nicht bemerkt.“ Peregrin nickte schweigend und tat wie ihm geheißen.

Tatsächlich schoss einen Moment später ein schwarzer Schatten knapp an ihnen vorbei, ohne die beiden Jungen überhaupt zu beachten und rannte hechelnd hinter den fliehenden Kindern drein. Bald darauf hörten die beiden Jungen die Stimme von Bauer Maggot. „Cotton, komm zurück! Braver Junge. Hast du die kleinen dreckigen Diebe alle verjagt? Gutes Tier! Komm mit, du hast dir einen Hasen verdient!“

Peregrin merkte, wie ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken kroch. Der Bauer war gar nicht weit von ihnen entfernt!

Schleppend zogen sich die Minuten dahin, bis sich plötzlich der andere Junge aufsetzte und eine Karotte zur Hand nahm, die auf einem Haufen Gemüse neben ihm lag. „Auch eine?“, fragte er grinsend und streckte auch Peregrin eine Mohrrübe hin. Nickend nahm dieser das Angebot an.

„Danke! Aber woher sind die?“ Der andere Junge lachte auf.

„Na, was denkst du wohl, weshalb der Köter hier herumstreift? Aus Maggots Garten natürlich.“ Herzhaft biss der Hobbit in das Wurzelgemüse. „Das sind einfach die Besten Karotten weit und breit!“

Peregrin stockte und beäugte den anderen misstrauisch. „Das heißt, du beklaust den Bauern Maggot? Wer bist du überhaupt?“ Der Junge grinste und kaute zu Ende, ehe er zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

„Erstens: ich beklaue ihn nicht, ich beleihe ihn nur… ohne Rückgabe zwar, aber der gute Wille ist da!“ Er grinste verschmitzt. „Das bisschen, was ich von seinen Feldern nehme, tut dem Fettsack doch nicht weh. Und mir tut es gut.“ Er lachte abermals und rappelte sich auf. „Und zu deiner zweiten Frage: Mein Name ist Meriadoc Brandybock, aber nenn mich Merry!“ Er streckte Peregrin die Hand entgegen, die dieser sogleich ergriff.

„Peregrin Tuk!“, antwortete er. „Sehr erfreut.“ Merry sah den etwa gleich großen Peregrin an. „Langer Name für so nen Zwerg wie dich.“, grinste er. „darf ich das abkürzen? Pippin find ich ganz witzig.“ Peregrin lachte.

„Bin zwar nicht viel kleiner als du, aber wenn du meinst, dann bin ich eben für dich Pippin!“, gab er zurück.

„Jetzt sollten wir uns aber vom Acker machen. Hilfst du mir tragen?“ Merry sah den anderen grinsend an.

„Ja, klar doch. Hab keinen Bock mehr auf die anderen. Die sind bestimmt eh schon heim zu Mutti gelaufen.“, lachte er. „hast du die Gesichter gesehen, als sie da an uns vorbeigerannt sind?“ Er lachte. „Du bist hier wohl öfter in den Feldern unterwegs, oder?“, fragte Pippin, während er einen Teil des Gemüses aufsammelte.

Merry grinste verschwörerisch. „Ooch, nur manchmal… aber du kannst morgen gerne mit auf die Pirsch gehen.“ Er zwinkerte leicht.

Pippin nickte begeistert. „Das wäre schön!“

~*~

Und so kam es, dass Pippin sehr viel Zeit mit Merry verbrachte und sie schon nach wenigen Wochen die besten Freunde waren. Es entstand eine Freundschaft, die nicht nur Jahre überdauerte, sondern auch den Ringkrieg und viele andere Abenteuer unbeschadet überstand. Und noch im hohen Alter saßen die beiden Hobbits gerne mal bei einer Pfeife zusammen und sinnierte über die alten Zeiten nach, damals, als sie sich im Maisfeld das erste mal getroffen hatten, später die erste Pfeife, die sie von den Vätern gemopst und dann gemeinsam geraucht hatten und viele andere Streiche, die sie im Laufe der Zeit noch getrieben hatten.

 

**Ende**

**Author's Note:**

> Die Story entstand anno dazumal für eine Challenge. Vorgabe war, wie sich Merry und Pippen kennen gelernt haben. Das ist nur ein spaßiger Ansatz und ja, die beiden sind verwandt und vermutlich miteinander aufgewachsen, aber das hier fand ich irgendwie niedlicher.


End file.
